ONCE UPON A FANTASY
by CrazyKate28
Summary: EDWARD IS A MULTIBILLIONAIRE ON BUSINESS IN SPAIN AND IS READY FOR A BREAK FROM WORKING NON-STOP FOR THE PAST MONTH. ENTERING INTO AN EXCLUSIVE GENTLEMENS CLUB HE MEETS A MYSTERIOUS DANCER WHO CAPTURES HIS ATTENTION. WILL SHE BE ABLE TO FULFILL HIS ULTIMATE FANTASY? RATED M FOR LEMONY GOODNESS! O/S, AH, AU. E/B.


**Okay monkeys as always I don't own any of these fantastic characters S.M. does…I am just putting them in this smutastic alternate universe here. So enjoy it. Go check out the ol blog for the play list to this masterful little creation of citrusy goodness and of course pictures of the manipulated variety that fit this little fanfic. Enjoy and please Review I would love to see what you have to say about it! And a big Thanks to my Gal Nessa for Translating and making sure my Spanish was Correct! Translations at the bottom!**

Once Upon A Fantasy

EPOV

The bar was dark. I chose my seat in the corner. The chair was black soft leather and I sunk into it. My anticipation was heavy. I pulled the cigarettes and my monogrammed sliver lighter out of my pocket. It was a gift from my wife; she had given it to me on our wedding day along with the matching cigarette case that sat beside it. I waved my hand slightly to let the server know that I was ready to order a drink. A young woman dressed in an appropriate lack of clothing for the type of place that I was in walked over; her hair was dark brown and it flowed down her back in waves, her eyes were painted heavily and her lips were blood red and full.

"Hola Señor." Her smile was seductive and teasing "What may I get you this evening?" I looked up at her, not interested in her but a drink.

"Two fingers of your finest scotch, neat and make sure the glass is clean." I gave her my signature smirk; to make sure I got exactly what I wanted.

"Si, sin problema…will that be all amor?"

"Si that will be all…Gracias." I nodded to her and she sauntered off toward the bar to fetch my drink.

Spain. I had been in Europe for a month on business and this was the final leg of my journey in the south before I headed back to London for a week of final meetings. I had the next three days off, so here I was deciding to spend some time blowing off steam, and the last month had been grueling, meeting after meeting. Running a multibillion-dollar corporation wasn't easy, but it did afford certain comforts in life. However, it had its down side as well, and that was the time it kept me away from my wife. My thoughts drifted to my Bella, she was most likely with her two best friends Rose and Alice at the moment, being forced to shop or some girly thing that she hated doing when I was away. Knowing that all she really wanted to be doing was scouring the cities unknown bookstores for her next treasure. The woman snapped me out of my revelry with my scotch.

"Señor." She set my scotch down on the table. I noticed that her fingernails matched her lipstick. "The next señorita should be to your liking…es muy bonita." Again I just nodded at her and she smiled back at me and blinked "Shall that be all amor?" Again I nodded and the woman sauntered off wavy hair, pouty lips and all. I hadn't paid much attention to the woman. My mind was still busy thinking about all I had been through the past month. I needed to turn it off however, tonight was about something else, it was about relaxing, letting it all go. Time to let that deep churning from the inside take over.

The little lighting that was present in the club dimmed and a spot light came on to the center of the stage, bringing my attention from my drink. I set it down and picked a cigarette out of my case and light one. Relishing in the smoke as it enter my lungs. One thing can be said for having money, you could afford fine tobacco; as I exhaled the smoke from my lounges the music started and there was sitting on a chair in the center of the stage was cascading mahogany tendrils. The waves fell over the ivory silk skin of the neck, shoulders and back of an angel. Her body started to move in a seductively slow pace as if it were floating on the wind itself to the rhythm of Shakira's "Imprescindible" the way that her body started to mover and reveal itself I saw that it was the woman who served me, my jaw hit the floor, her skin practically sparkled and became lumescent in the light of the stage. Her eyes bore into mine, and her lips grew into a seductive smile drawing me in; I wanted nothing more than to put those lips to good use.

Before I new it she was up from the chair and using the stage to her advantage, letting the music guide her body, the melody of the song lingering as symphonic sex in my ears, her form the most erotic being my eyes have ever yet to beheld. Then as if my dick could hardly stand more the song changed into Shakira's "Objection"(Tango). After witnessing this little sexscapade I knew I had to get her in a private room. But before I could she came down off the stage and danced for me. To yet another Shakira song "Ojos Asi". When she did this, shaking her hips and her ass all around me, I thought I was going to come right then and there. And that was not ME! I was Edward Fucking Cullen. And Edward Fucking Cullen was a man of Power, Stature, Composure, a Man of means, A FUCKING MAN! He did not LOSE IT! _There was only one person on this planet that brought me to my knee. _Well this little waitress had seemed to be capable of bringing me more than my scotch; we will just have to see about that won't we?

"Disculpe, Señorita, but would you be available for a private dance?" I shot her my signature sexy smirk to solidify my request. She just smiled back and nodded as she finished her dance. When she was done she held her hand out to me I grabbed my cigarette case and lighter placing them in my jacket pocket.

"This way amor." I stood and took her hand. It was so small and soft. She laced her fingers in mine; I found the gesture to be somewhat intimate and looked down at our interlaced hands. I brushed it off and continued to follow her down the hall to the private rooms. We reached a door and she nodded to a large man; he opened the door for her.

"Señor." He said to me and nodded. I just nodded back, making a mental note to give him a big tip upon my leaving later. Once we were in the room she had me sit on a black leather couch, the room was dark and light with different size candles on surrounding tables and on wall sconces.

"Señor está bién?" She asked me "What song would you like?" She was so relaxed as she sat next to me, rubbing my thigh.

"I am good gracias. I would however like another scotch, would you care for a drink? Perhaps some champagne, maybe something else? And as far as the song goes…well you're the expert my dear." I answered her with a sexy grin; my tone was low and husky. There was something stirring inside of me but I couldn't place it. She just nodded and stood, walking to the door to tell the gentleman outside of our drinks. She came back and sat next to me placing her hand back on my thigh rubbing it gently.

"So…señorita…como está usted? Me llamo…" But before I could finish I was interrupted.

"Ta ta ta…no names." She just shook her head and leaned in closer. Her hand traveled from my thigh and moved seductively up my chest, snaking its way around my neck pulling me towards her. Her hand cupped my jaw tilting my face, where she then licked and bit the below my ear. Before it went any further and my dick got any harder there was a knock at the door. "Let me get that mi amor," and with that she stood to get the drinks. Her sexy ass stood up and swayed just a little to liberally to walk over to the door. She opened the door and the gentleman from outside brought in a champagne bucket, two champagne flutes and my glass of scotch. He set them down on the table that she indicated and he left.

"Mi Amor." She handed me my scotch and poured herself a glass of champagne, but this time she did not sit next to me instead she walked over and hit a button on the wall to turn on the music.

"What no more Columbian flavored música?" I asked her.

"Como? She es muy Bonita no? She knows how to move her body…me gusta su confianza… a ti no?"

"Que es esta música?" I asked what the music was playing now.

"No se, nada especial, solo un poco de música." She said. "How is your scotch mi amor?" She looked at me with her dark brown eyes; they melted into me. "Quiero bailar ahora, mi amor… para ti, como afuera?"

"Si nena. Cuando quieras, mírame a los ojos. I want to see your beautiful eyes Tesoro...perfecto." She was gorgeous, I didn't notice how stunning she was when she first approached me in the club. But when she first stepped up on stage, she took my breath away. She captured me, and now she was with me, all alone in this private room. Again I felt the stirring in the pit of my stomach, something dark provoking me, danger perhaps, intrigue, mystery. Everything that this woman in front of me was; she was nothing to me but a beautiful face and a gorgeous body, completely nameless and I was indulging in every ounce of the intoxicating allure of it.

The music that was playing was some erotic mix, heavy with sensual guitar riffs and her body began to move to it languidly, her arms drifting across her skin, touching and feeling. Her eyes never once breaking away from my own, I was completely hypnotized. The music flowed from her as if she was radiating sex, and it just drifted into me, my dick was instantly hard and I wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her. I wanted to pull her body flush to me, feel her silky warm skin next to mine. I wanted to feel her skin moisten with sweat as it moved against mine in heated ecstasy. I haven't felt this type of passion so intensely in my life. It stirred something dark and primal inside of me. I reached up and loosened my tie pulling it off. I knew in my mind I was about to cross a line. I knew these clubs had rules, but I also knew who I was. And one thing I knew was what I could see in her eyes and I knew what the look of need and wanting was. I also knew that my body could not say no to hers.

"Permíteme." I said as I stood to walk by her. I walked over and clicked the lock on the door. She looked at me, but she did not seem to be confused. She just continued to dance. "Ven aquí." I said to her, my voice was low, her movement was fluid and she didn't hesitate. Her eyes never left mine as she walked over to where I was standing. "Date vuelta." She turned around as I commanded. I took my black silk tie and placed it over her eyes and tied it securely. "Es necesario… te duele?" I needed to make sure she understood, but I also had to make sure that she was comfortable and that the tie wasn't to tight around her head.

"No I am fine…gracias mi amor." She said as she reached behind for me.

"Sin tocar…apenas sentir." I said to her somewhat sternly. I just wanted her to feel me, to feel what I was going to do to her. I knew I was crossing a line here, so I knew I might as well make it worth her while. She removed her hands and placed them back at her sides. I moved to the front of her and moved her to the center of the room. I sat down on the couch and lit a cigarette, I sat for a moment smoking, debating as to what it was exactly I wanted to do and to also let the anticipation set in for her.

I took the iPod out of my jacket and hooked it up to the dock that was conveniently located in the room and pressed play on my play list. Hitting play the song "Is the Real" by Lisa Hall came on. I walk over to the bucket with the champagne bottle in it and pulled out an ice cube and walked over to where she was standing. I took the ice cube and slowly dragged it across her lips letting her feel the cold before I slid it across her collarbone. Her breath hitched and her lips parted slightly as she exhaled. Her tongue came out and she licked her lips before she slowly pulled in her bottom lip between her teeth. Fuck this woman was going to bring me to my knees and that is exactly what she did. I slowly bent down on my knees and as I did I brought the ice cube down her taught torso where I circled her nipples and belly button. The ice cube had melted leaving trails of moisture in its wake.

I looked behind me and saw that there were pillows thrown about the room and reached behind me to grab a couple. I laid them down on the plush rug that I was kneeling on. I started to stand up and as I did I slid my hands up the outside of her thighs along her stockings, her garters, her thin panties, the lace garter belt, the lace halter corset top she was wearing, it was a positively stunning ensemble. The heels she was wearing made her legs and ass look amazing. Her garter belt had this little lace skirt that went around it, with her ass peaking out, this little ensemble must have cost quite the pretty penny if I didn't know any better and I did know better. I believe it was all La Pearla. As I made my way to the revealed flesh of her torso and breasts I would gently blow across the moistened area leaving it prickled in anticipation. Her body trembled in pleasure. Once I was standing I leaned in towards her "tu estas de acuerdo?" I needed to make sure she was okay to continue, I could tell by her body language that she was, but I wanted to be sure.

"Si mi amor. Más que de acuerdo…más por favor mi amor…más." She let out in a husky whisper and with that I scooped her up into my arms and laid her gently onto the floor.

"Como desees." I replied.

When she was laying on the floor her head on the pillows the song switched to Sade's "Flow" and I grabbed another ice cube from the bucket, this time I started from her ankle bone working up the inside of her thigh making lazy circles as I went. Her breathing was getting heavier and heavier. This time when I reached her garter belt I stopped and undid them removing her stockings, peeling them off of her toned thighs. Allowing my fingers to scrape along her buttery smooth skin as I worked my way down to behind her knees and down her calf. When reaching her feet I removed her shoes, sliding my hands back up her legs I reached her garter belt and pulled it down her body and laid it to the side. "Acuéstate sobre tu estómago por favor Tesoro. Quiero quitarte esto. Me estorba. " She rolled over to her stomach as I played with the straps of her corset, I needed to get it off of her, and I wanted to get my hands on her skin. She let me remove her corset one painstakingly eyehook at a time. But as her creamy smooth skin was revealed to me, I was drowning to the song of Chris Isaak's "Wicked Game" and I couldn't help but think how appropriate it was. This was just the right song for this moment. "Tesoro I am afraid that these must go as well," and with that I took her panties off, sliding them slowly down her legs. I leaned back on my haunches.

There she was naked in front of me.

She was fucking gorgeous, the muscles and planes of her back, the roundness of her ass, her legs crossed at her ankles, the way that she was letting her head rest in her arms. Watching the way her back rose and fell as the air left her body, her eyes were covered by the tie and she was just relishing the moment, letting it be absorbed in all that she was, her skin shimmered in the candle light of the room. I committed this moment to memory as the song changed, Sia "My Love". I didn't want to play anymore. The dark feeling was fleeting and at that moment my wife's face floated into my mind.

"Puedes sentir esto?" She asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Si Tesoro…I can feel it. I can always feel you my Bella. No more playing tonight. You have made my fantasy come true, but right now I need my love…I need my wife." And with that she reached up pulling off the black silk tie around her eyes and sat up turning to face me. She always knows what to say to me. No matter what the situation, and that is why I would never cheat on my wife, she is my life! My everything! I don't need anything but her.

"Come to me mi amor. I love you Edward." I sat up on my knees and she reached out for me pulling my face towards her where our lips crashed together. Coming together as they always have, that spark igniting between us, but the shock never that less intense. Fuck I love those lips, I loved this woman, we have been married three years and she still never ceased to amaze me. Our tongues began to dance feverishly, we haven't seen each other in a month and they were making up for lost time. She broke away from our kiss.

"I have missed you so much, I couldn't wait until you were in London, it's been to long." Her voice was desperate.

"I know baby, I know. We have never been apart this long before. I promise I will never stay away this long again, never. Now let me make you feel good, I need to feel you."

"God yes, please Edward, please?" Her voice was low and raspy I could barely make out her words as she began to kiss down my chest as she unbuttoned my shirt.

"Fuck baby you feel so good." I let my fingers trail down her back. She sat back up pushing my shirt off of my shoulders, only to have our mouths meet again in a heated aggressive kiss. I broke away from. The song changed to "Hot Like Fire" by XX.

"Lay back baby, I need to taste you." I pushed her back gently and she rested on her forearms and watched me as I trailed kisses down her body, stopping at each of her breasts, teasing her nipples. Kissing between the valley of her breasts and making my way down her torso, licking all the way down letting my tongue taste her skin. Fuck I missed her taste; it was natural with the subtle hint of something floral and sandalwood. It was heaven and all my Bella. I stopped and made a pass from her belly button then from her hipbone to the other. I let one of my hands trail up to her hot core pushing her legs apart further. She was already wet. Letting my thumb graze up her slit stopping to make a teasing circle at her opening and then up to play with her clit, she let out a breathy moan.

"Oh fuck baby…ahhh…please Edward…I need you please…" She breathed out. Fuck I loved hearing her beg, but tonight was not going to be one of those nights I needed her to badly. With that I let my mouth come down in and open mouthed kiss to her clit. Where I then slowly pushed her open further with my arms and brought my tongue up from her opening to her clit, tasting all of her. I moaned at the taste of her tangy nectar, fuck how I missed that. I should not have gone that long with out her taste on my tongue. I made one more pass and kissed the apex of both sides of her inner thighs before making circles with my tongue on her clit. I brought two of my fingers to tease her opening before pushing them inside of her.

"Oh Fuck!" She let out in pleasure "God baby that feels…uhhh…that feels sooo goood." A smile played on my face as I continued to work her clit with my tongue. I could feel her walls start to tighten around my fingers as I pumped them in and out of her. "Baby I am getting close…ahhh…oh."

"That's right baby, come for me. I need you to come for me. Say my name for me. Fuck baby you taste so good! That's right baby you…I fucking love you!" And with my words I sent her over the edge and I curled my fingers up to stroke her g-spot and sucked down on her clit hard to send her falling into ecstasy.

"Edddd…wwaaardddddd…Fuckkkkkk I loooooov….uuu….oooohhhh shiT!" The smile on my face was one of the shit-eating varieties. My baby was shaking and trembling and her thighs were clenched around my face and her little hands were grasped into my hair so tight that I thought she was going to rip it out, but I didn't give a flying fuck to Jesus himself, because I just made my Bella come so hard she didn't know up from down. I sucked on her, licking her, making sure that I got every single drop. I missed her so damn much that I am sure that I wouldn't ever do that to her or myself again. It physically hurt to be away from her. "Fuck baby…that was…I don't know what that was" she didn't even know what to say, her breathing was heavy and her eyes were closed as she loosened her grip on me.

"I love you Tesoro." I said as I kissed my way up her belly. I placed my arms on either side of her face leaning down to kiss her on the mouth. The kiss was deep and slow. I know she could taste herself, but I also knew that she loved that. She let out a small moan of pleasure, making me moan in response. My dick was like a titanium rod at this point. She could feel it; she slid her hands between us and started to undo the belt on my pants.

"Sit back mi amor." She said as she broke our kiss. I sat back and she reached undoing my pants, I pushed up on my hands so she could pull them down. She pulled off my shoes and socks. Tossing my pants and boxer briefs to the pile. "I missed the taste of you too mi amor." And with her words she gently pushed me back where I held myself up on my forearms. She kissed down my chest, stopping to gently bite on my nipple. She knew that drove me crazy, I let out a hiss, groaning as she continue her way down kissing my stomach. The song "Take my Breath Away" by Berlin came on when she took me into her mouth. A groan escaped my mouth.

"Fuck baby, you feel so good." It was a breathy whisper. She let her tongue drag down the my length and then she took my all the way into her mouth until I hit the back of her throat, she hollowed out her cheeks and her head started to bob up and down, her tongue swirling around me. Fuck she was good at this. I knew I wasn't going to last long. She brought her hand into it, pumping me up and down in time with her mouth. She did this for a minute or two, repeating the actions of licking my length and then fully taking me into her mouth, she would swirl her tongue around my tip.

The song changed to Michelle Featherstone's "Stay". I could feel my balls start to tighten and I knew that I was getting close. "Fuck baby I am getting close…oh shit that feels so good." With my declaration, she reached up and pinched one of my nipples making me his before she brought her other hand down to cup and squeeze my balls. She fondled them while she brought her mouth back down completely around me, letting her teeth graze my shaft slightly. That was it, as she squeezed my balls a little tighter tugging them slightly, she looked up at me, pushing me down all the way, opening her throat up, taking me all the way in, I came throwing my head back. My back arched and she used her elbows against my knees for supports as I reached with my hand that was at the back of her neck and in her hair. I gently massaged it as I held onto her through my orgasm. My groaning subsided, as did my release. "Fuck baby that was intense" I said in a breathy whisper, I looked down upon her as she released me, licking up my length she let go of me with a subtle pop. I hissed at the loss of contact. She looked at me lovingly and leaning in to kiss me, as our lips made contact I knew I was so in love with this woman that nothing would ever change between us, only that it would just grow and get stronger. The song changed again to "Lie in the Sound" by Trespassers William. As we kissed I gently wrapped myself around her and laid her down.

"I love you Bella, my Bella…Always." I said with our lips pressed together.

"I love you." And that was all she needed to say to me; that was all she ever needed to say to me, it was all that I needed to know. That she loved me. Our hands roamed each other's bodies, as did our lips, eventually making there way back to each other's mouths. Kissing each other, letting our tongues massage the others. I could spend the rest of my life kissing this woman. Knowing that's exactly what I intended doing.

"You will always be My Bella." I said to her.

"Forever." She replied and our lips met once again. The song changed again to David Gray's "This Years Love" and with that I let myself enter her center. Our bodies arched into each other. Our eyes never left one another. After a moment we start to push against each other. I pulled out of her and she pushed and our slow deep dance began. A sensual slow circular motion began, a slight sheen of sweat began to form between our bodies, our mouths were a breath apart, and you could see our souls being exchanged between us. Our fingers were intertwined above her head as our bodies pushed and pulled together. The song changed again as we were nearing our release Sarah McLachlan's "Answer". We kept pushing into each other trying to get deeper, our mouths finally coming together. I could feel her walls start too tighten around me. Finally coming to shudder and spasm around me sending me into my own silent release deep inside of her. Our orgasms released together, nothing more than the tensing of our muscles, her nails

digging into my hands, her things squeezing my torso, my eyes tightening, my jaw clenching, and our kissing becoming more intense, our breathing straining, and our love growing exponentially. Because in that moment something happened that would change our lives forever, something that would represent everything were are, and have every been, and ever will be, something that is and forever will be a the most pure and true reflection of our love.

Our kissing broke and our bodies separated. "I love you baby…thank you for all of this. Thank you for being my wife and thank you for being my fantasy." Bella looked up at me with all the love she had in her eyes and just smiled at me. I was the happiest man in the world. I don't think there was anything else in the world that could make me happier than I was right now. _Or at least I thought_.

**Okay Monkeys, here is an updated and cleaned up version of the story. And Thanks to my newest Gal NESSA…we now have Proper Spanish Speaking Edward and Bella! So A Big Shout out to you girl…MUCHAS GRACIAS! Much Love Doll! You Rock! You are the best Spanish Translator a Girl could ever ask for! Hugs and Kisses!**

**Translations**

**Señor Mister, Sir.**

**Sin Problema No Problem.**

**Gracias Thanks**

**Si Yes**

**Señorita Miss**

**Es muy bonita She is very beautiful**

**Amor Love**

**Disculpe, señorita Excuse me, miss**

**Señor esta bien? Mister are you all right?**

**Como está usted? How are you?**

**Me llamo my name is**

**Música music**

**Me gusta su confianza… I like her confidence…**

**A ti no? Don't you?**

**Que es esta música? What is this music?**

**No se… I don't know**

**Nada especial nothing special**

**Solo un poco de música Just some music**

**Quiero bailar ahora, mi amor I want to dance now, my love**

**Para ti, como afuera For you, like outside?**

**Si nena Yes baby**

**Cuando quieras whenever you want**

**Mírame a los ojos Look into my eyes**

**Tesoro Treasure**

**Perfecto perfect**

**Permíteme Allow me**

**Ven aquí Come here**

**Date vuelta Turn around **

**Es necesario It's necesary**

**Te duele? Does it hurt you?**

**Sin tocar No touching**

**Apenas sentir Just feel**

**Tu estas de acuerdo are you agreeable?**

**Más que de acuerdo More than agreeable**

**Más por favor mi amor more please my love**

**Más more**

**Como desees As you wish**

**Acuestate sobre tu estomago Lie on your belly **

**Quiero quitarte esto i want to remove this**

**Me estorba it's in the way**

**Puedes sentir esto? Can you feel this?**


End file.
